


Come Back To Bed

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Romanian Life [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Reserve, Fluff, Morning After, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, Snowball Fight, Threesome - F/M/M, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Given the option between watching a snowball fight, or snuggling with her wizards, Hermione has to make a choice.</p><p>Originally written for Tyche Song's Drabble Challenge, but pulled out to add to Romanian Life series.</p><p>Prompt: July 12, 2015 "Silliness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie, you are so wonderful and I can't thank you enough for all your help. Love you, my dear!
> 
> Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I still don't own anything in the HP world.
> 
> Enjoy!

Taking a deep breath of the heady scent surrounding her, Hermione pulled the shirt tighter around herself as she stared out the window. She chuckled at the silliness of her co-workers playing in the snow below.

“Mia, what are you doing out of bed?”

“Watching our co-workers in a snowball fight.” She looked over her shoulder. “Also, I was awake and didn’t want to wake you.”

“Well, get your pretty arse back in bed, love.”

“You heard Ades, come back to bed.”

She smirked, letting Charlie's shirt drop from her shoulders and slowly made her way back to her wizards.


End file.
